kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: C.A.K.E.D./Transcript
NOW LOADING: KIDS NEXT DOOR MISSION OPERATION: C.A.K.E.D. CAPTURIZE AND KIDNAPIFY ENEMY DESSERT starts at [[Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane|The Delightful Children From Down the Lane's Mansion]. Inside, party guests are unhappily singing happy birthday to the DCFDTL.] DCFDTL: Splendid. Now while I eat our birthday cake, you may sing it AGAIN! Party guests: Groaning Happy birth... [Mustard Skunk Bombs are thrown inside the mansion, skunk's tail come out of it, releasing a bad smell, causing party guests to flee in terror. Numbuh 4 enters in, wearing a S.M.E.L.L.M.E.T., making three party guests run away. Numbuh 3 enters from the fireplace, and throws two Mustard Skunk Bombs. A barrel comes from the roof, and inside Numbuh 5 comes out, does a side flip, Numbuh 2 swings in, bellows like Tarzan to break through the glass, but does not break it. Party guests are all gone, Numbuhs 3,4, and 5 stand by at the entrance door of the mansion. Enter Numbuh 1, who comes inside the mansion.] Numbuh 1: Status Report, Numbuh 5. Numbuh 5: As for Operation C.A.K.E., party guests evacuated, cake located, and party clown neutralized. to the party clown, who is chained up, and lifts his hat up. Numbuh 1: Excellent. Prepare the cake for transport back to headquarters, while I have a word with The Delightful Children From Down the Lane. DCFDTL: Well, if it isn't the Kids Next Door. Have you arrived to abscond with my birthday cake like you do every year? Numbuh 1: Precisely. It's better than watching you spoiled snobs eating by yourselves. So, let's do this the easy way. Hand over the cake, and we'll be on our way. DCFDTL: But we were just about to play some party games. Please stay... door, fireplace, and windows get all blocked' '''if you insist. '''Numbuh 1:' It's always the hard way with you goody goody creeps, isn't it? finger Numbuh 4. Numbuh 4: Right. First, I'm gonna clean your adult loving prissy little flops, and then I'll be taking that cake. DCFDTL: No party games, Wallace? You wouldn't want to disappoint our friend, Laura, would you? Laura: I got invited to a birthday party. Numbuh 4: Beat it, squirt! Laura I ain't got no time for no party games. Laura: There's no party games? and reacts very strangely But... I... love... party... games... DCFDTL: Oh, did I forget to mention Laura's little condition? Meet The Big Badolescent. TBB: Me... want... party games NOW! to pummel Numbuh 4 consistently DCFDTL: What do you say to playing some party games now? Numbuh 1: Fine. We'll play your little party games... for now. DCFDTL: As a matter a fact, we're about to break open the greatest pinata ever. TBB: Yay! Party game time! back into Laura. Laura: Numbuh 4' '''Come on!' Let's go to the game room. Numbuh 4 away. [KND Logo transtions to the game room] '''Laura: Chanting Greatest Pinata ever! Numbuh 1: hung inside of a pinata I've seen better. DCFDTL: '''Now remember, Kuki, dear, the harder you swing, the more candy you get. '''Numbuh 3: '''Candy! ''Numbuh 5, also Numbuh 4 ''Candy? '''Numbuh 1: '''No, Numbuh 3 do-''wacked many times ''No- Stop, you've got to- Ow! '''Numbuh 3: ''off blindfold How'd I do? How'd I do? ''surprised starts to turn back to the Big Badolescent TBB: '''No Peeking! '''Numbuh 3: ''chuckles Your turn. ''4 and 5 get up and groan from getting hit. Just then, they get hit again by the Big Badolescent, using Numbuh 3 as a stick. They get launched to the pinata, and breaks open. Laura: ''to her normal self, and eating candy. Mmm. Isn't this great? I never get invited to parties. Laura: Mmm. Isn’t this great? I never get invited to parties ''Logo transition Laura: laughing That’s a silly donkey! DCFDTL: It also makes silly sounds when you pin its tail on. So aim carefully? Laura: Okay. pin-gun at the target which Numbuhs 1, 3, 4 and 5 are stuck in Numbuh 5: Eh, Numbuh 1, you got a plan or something? Numbuh 1: Eh hem. Laura, perhaps it’s time we opened the birthday presents. In fact why don’t we start with the red one. Laura: Birthday presents? excitedly as she runs off DCFDTL: Red present? What red present? Laura: This one. Open this red one first. DCFDTL: Wouldn’t you prefer to open the gifts after our little game is finished. Laura: But I want to open the presents NOW! DCFDTL: Fine, fine, we’ll open it. Just stay calm. from label on present Kids Next Door, battle stations? KND break free from the target and Numbuh 4 steals the birthday cake, passing it to Numbuh 3 who passes it to Numbah 5 who passes it to Numbuh 1 who then activates the Mansion Cutter – cutting the mansion in half and separating the KND from the DCFDTL and Laura. Numbuh 1: Well, it’s been quite delightful, but our ride is here and we must be on our way. half of the building the KND are in starts to get pulled away by hamsters Numbuh 1: Thanks for the cake, your party is over, Delightful Children from Down the Lane. Laura: The party’s over? It can’t be over! transforms into TBB TBB: Me no like be over! pulls the half of the house with the KND back towards the rest, causing Numbuh 1 to throw the cake up in the air. It then moves in slow motion while everyone watches it land on TBB’s head, consuming her whole. Laura then emerges from the cake, covered in it. Laura: Birthday cake! half of the house with the KND is pulled away as the KND cheer while Numbuh 2 chases after them on foot. Numbuh 2: Hey, guy. Guys. Guy! Guys wait up! I can’t run that fast. DCFDTL: That foolish girl foiled our plans. We never should have used her in the first place. Next year we’ll get a giant lizard or something smarter than that stupid girl. tastes the cake but doesn’t like it Laura: Coconut. I HATE COCONUT! trasforms into TBB again DCFDTL: Not in the face, not in the face! END TRANSMISSIONCategory:Transcripts